


SexualSam Dialogue Prompt Oneshots | Goro Akechi x Reader

by Loki11



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi - Freeform, Cringe, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Goro Akechi/Reader - Freeform, New Palace, Pancakes, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Writing practice, idk - Freeform, oneshots, prompts, will probably add more tags as i write more chapters, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki11/pseuds/Loki11
Summary: i found this list of dialogue prompts, so i'm gonna try and force myself to do all 116 prompts with Akechi lolprompts: https://idkhaylijah.tumblr.com/post/630882846282825728/dialogue-prompts
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	SexualSam Dialogue Prompt Oneshots | Goro Akechi x Reader

Bland, stained and peeled wallpaper covers the walls of the room. Nothing inside, not even a window, besides a door locked from the outside, a slowly ticking clock and a creaky bed. The sound every second from the constantly working clock gave you a never-ending headache. Dirty wooden planks line the floor, potential splinters sticking out from the wood. The scent of dust filled the room. You often wonder how you even manage to breathe in this place. 

Sixteen days. You’ve been stuck here for sixteen days by some mystery captor. No way out, slowly starving, nothing to do but study the different stains of the walls. Everything you had on-hand when you were kidnapped was convesgated - no phone, no diary, not even the homework you were given that day during class. You were only given one meal a day, but that was all you got in terms of selfcare, entertainment or anything, really. Your hair had started to become tattered from not having access to a brush. You were a mess, to say the least. 

What the captor’s motives were, who the captor was, where you were - almost every question you had was left unanswered. All you could really do is wait around and hope something would happen. A loud banging from another part of the place you were in interrupted your thoughts. Before you could wonder what it was about, you heard loud footsteps dashing into the house. It sounded like at least half a dozen people had just entered, which was strange since the only people in this place seemed to be you and your captor. 

“Ryuji, keep watch at the door. If you see him come back, yell out to us and we’ll enter the palace to escape. Morgana, Ann, go look for…”

You could hear some guy giving out orders to what you could only assume to be the other people now inside. He sounded a lot younger than your captor - wait, was the house being robbed? If robbers had just broken in, they might take you, or hurt you, or… Actually, they could help you escape your imprisonment. Thoughts rushed through your head, what was the best way to get the thieves’ attention to help them find you?

The sudden rattling of the doorknob caused you to jump. You hurried over to the door and began pounding on it enough to make your fists bruise. The doorknob stops, and a familiar voice calls out to the other people breaking into the place. 

“Guys! I think someone is in this room. The door’s locked with a key. Kitagawa-kun, please look for the key.” To your surprise, the person on the other side of the door was your best friend, Goro Akechi. Quickly recognizing the voice as one you could trust, you yelled out to him. Your captor told you the room you were stuck in was soundproof, but you didn’t bother to care. You just wanted out. 

“Goro! It’s me, Y/N! Please, let me out! I’ve been stuck here for ages, help!” The voice on the other side let out a gasp, seeming to also recognize you, “Ah- Don’t worry, Y/N-san! We’re going to get you out of here.” A wave of relief washed over you, it seemed you would finally be freed. From what Akechi said earlier, someone was currently looking for the keys to unlock the door keeping you hostage. It could be a while until the key was found, so you decided to kill time by asking some questions you had, “Wait, so how did you find me?” 

The detective cleared his throat before giving an explanation, “Though I have been looking for you constantly ever since you disappeared, some allies and I were told this house was under suspicion of possession of drugs. We came to investigate while the owner of the house is out, but it was by pure luck that we found you here. I’m so glad we found you, Y/N-san, I really missed you.” For the first time in over two weeks, a smile made its way to your face, “I’m really glad you found me, too, Goro. Out of everyone, I’m happy you’re the one who found me, I missed you a lot.”

A shy laugh came from the other side of the door, before a voice shouted out, “Akechi, I think I found the key.” “Ah, thank you, Kitagawa-kun,” you could hear what sounded like this Kitagawa guy handing the keys to Akechi, who then unlocked the door. You rushed out, wrapping your arms around the detective. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” you cried out, freedom had never felt so great. His arms held onto you protectively, “Don’t mention it, I’m glad you’re not too hurt.” 

Out of nowhere, your stomach rumbled. The guy you assumed to be Kitagawa jumped in surprise, “You too!? I’m so hungry…” “Well, maybe don’t spend so much money on art supplies. It’s unhealthy - both how you spend so much on art supplies and how little you have left over to buy yourself food.” “Such is the way of the life of an artist, you wouldn’t understand, Akechi-kun.” 

You laughed at their banter, it seemed Akechi had friends besides you. On one hand, you were happy since Akechi has a lot of trouble making friends (as do you), but on the other hand you’re a little scared that you could be replaced and forgotten. Distracting you from the negative thoughts slowly plaguing you, a group of other people dashed over to where the three of you stood. “Yusuke, Akechi- ...who is that?” the guy who was giving out commands before interrupted the back and forth between the two males. You guessed he was the group’s leader of sorts, but since this is an investigation, shouldn’t Akechi be the leader?

“Oh, this is Y/N L/N, my close friend and the girl that’s been missing for two weeks now. I’m glad we found her, but I don’t know why she’s here of all places.” Akechi semi-introduced you to the group of people in front of you. A girl with short brown hair and sharp eyes a similar color to Akechi’s spoke, “Yamazaki’s shadow said something about making a tool, could he have been referring to L/N-san?” Before you could ask about this ‘shadow’ thing, Akechi shoots you a question, “Y/N-san, for the two weeks you’ve been missing, were you in that room the entire time?” You quickly nod in response before Akechi elaborates on his train on thought. 

“Maybe he was planning to make her a mind slave of sorts. I’ve read about past cases where that sort of thing had happened. A person kidnaps someone and slowly rids them of their sanity, then training them to become a mindless puppet. I suppose it can relate to mind control.” “M-Mind control!? Slave!? You’re saying Yamazaki was trying to mind control L/N-chan!?” a boy with spiky blond hair burst out. A girl with curly pigtails attempted to calm the sudden tension, “Well, it’s a good thing we found her. L/N-san, you’re safe now.” “Thank you all, but may I ask, why is there a bunch of teenagers doing a police investigation here? Why aren’t any of you in uniforms? And what did you mean by “Yamazaki’s ‘shadow’”? Is that some kind of secret police language?” you finally asked. You were way too out of the loop to understand what they were talking about, but you could assume the ‘Yamazaki’ they spoke of was your captor. 

The group of teenagers looked around at each other, unsure of what to say. Before anyone could speak up, the bang of a door slamming into a wall echoed throughout the house, silencing you all. “Meow, meow meow!” It was then you realized the girl with the pigtails was cradling a black and white cat in her arms. Strangely enough, it sounded as though the cat was irritated - even stranger though was how the group of teenagers seemed to react to the cat as if it had said something. “Ryuji, you were supposed to be on lookout at the front door,” a girl with short fluffy hair reminded ‘Ryuji’. “Gah, sorry. I heard something going on over here and got curious…” the blond boy who was apparently Ryuji sighed. 

“What are those- Who’s there!? SHOW YOURSELVES!” the sudden shouting from your captor rang out. Akechi quickly grabbed out his phone, opening some strange app with a red eye on the icon. With his other hand, he held onto your left arm. He tapped something on his phone’s screens, an automated voice then spoke out, “Beginning navigation.” The world around you began to warp, spin, mix and blend together all at once. 

The next thing you knew, you were in front of a large facility that seemed to be some sort of lab. “Panther, did you place the calling card?” a guy with a long black trench coat spoke to the girl with the pigtails. Wait, why were they all in different outfits? “Yep, let’s go steal his treasure!” Ann, who was now in a revealing red catsuit and donned a matching mask, cheered. 

“Hey, wait! Where are we? What’s going on? Why are you all in different outfits!?” you burst out, all of your questions falling out of your mouth in a frenzied panic. The group of now cosplayers looked around at each other, confused as to what to say “...do we?” The guy in the long trench coat nodded, before turning to look expectantly at the guy in the long red bird mask. You guessed he was Akechi, but you couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous his outfit was. “Okay, so- hey! Don’t laugh at me, I didn’t get to choose this outfit, Y/N-san,” he pouted before beginning his explanation. 

Akechi continued to infodump you for a few minutes, explaining things about the ‘Metaverse,’ why they were in such strange outfits, the power of ‘Persona’ in the Metaverse. All the information was a lot to take in and comprehend, and if anyone else was telling you this, you wouldn’t even consider any of it to be true. Akechi would never say such dumb stuff unless it was true, so you decided to not thing about it too much. 

“Wait, so if you’re all going to go in and fight, what will I do?” you asked the group. “If we leave now, it’s possible that we may end up inside Yamazaki’s house again. You could wait outside the palace while we all steal the treasure. When we leave after we steal the treasure, we’re likely to wake up outside of Yamazaki’s house, since his palace will be destroyed and his palace’s location is his house. We can bring her out with us when we’re at the front of the palace to escape before it collapses,” the brunette girl, who Akechi had told you was Makoto, was brainstorming ideas out loud. “It may be dangerous to leave her outside the palace, what if a shadow was to find and hurt her? We’ll need all the manpower we can get to fight Yamazaki’s shadow, so it’d probably be best to bring her along with us in the palace,” Akechi argued, his idea winning over the other thieves. 

Akechi turned back to you, careful not to hit you with the long nose of his mask, before giving you a soft smile, “You’ll be coming with us, okay? We’ll protect you, Y/N-san.” You nodded him an okay, turning away from him to realize the other thieves had already started walking toward the entrance of the palace. “Ah! Thank you, Goro, but we should hurry to not get left behind,” you quickly said before the two of you ran to catch up with the others. 

Yamazaki’s palace seemed to take the form of a drug lab of sorts. All different sorts of rooms relating to making drugs filled the palace, though you all stayed away from the drugs, you observed all the rooms you passed through curiously. Akechi  _ did _ lie about the whole thing at the house being a police investigation, but the part about drugs didn’t seem to be a lie. Yamazaki’s whole life seemed to revolve around making and selling drugs by the looks of his palace. 

“We’re almost at the treasure, everyone, just a little more to go!” Futaba reassured the group. You’ve been traversing through the palace for a while now. “Come on guys, let’s pick up the pace!” the anthropomorphic cat, Morgana, cheered out. It’d take you a while to get used to hearing a cat speak, and according to Akechi, you might be able to hear him speak in the real world, too. This whole Metaverse thing sure was strange to say the least. “Guys, something isn’t right,” Ryuji muttered. “What is it, Skull?” Akira replied, seeming to be the only person who heard him, getting everyone’s attention. “Well, that whole thing about L/N-chan and the slave stuff… you know, the stuff Crow was talking about before. There’s something about that whole theory that doesn’t make sense.” “What doesn’t make sense?” Yusuke said, urging Ryuji to continue. 

“If Yamazaki wanted someone to use as a slave, what would they be for? He’s like, a drug lord or whatever, why would he need a slave? We haven’t seen anything in the palace about a slave besides what Yamazaki’s shadow told us, it doesn’t make any sense.” “Woah, Skull actually said something smart for once!” “Shut it, cat!” You giggled at their banter, though what Ryuji said was right. Why would a drug lord need a slave?

“Thinking about it now probably won’t do us any good, we should ask his shadow about it after we defeat him,” Akira stated. “You’re right, Joker. Thinking about that stuff right now might slow us down. Right now, our priority is getting to the treasure,” Haru agreed. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. 

You all turned a corner, only to be ambushed by a shadow. The shadow slapped you to the floor before turning to attack another member of the group. “Y/N-san!” Crow called out, rushing to check if you’re okay. Akira, Yusuke, Makoto and Morgana all summoned their Personas and began to fight against the shadow. In the meantime, the other thieves gathered around you and Akechi. 

“Y/N-san, are you okay!?” Akechi panicked, kneeling beside you, checking your body to look for any injuries. “Ah, I’m fine...I think. Thanks for your concern, Crow,” you reassured him. He let out a sigh of relief, pulling you into a hug after you sat up. “You need to stop worrying me all the time, it’s embarrassing,” he muttered. “Hey, yeah. Crow, you never told us you had a girlfriend,” Ann spoke, before Ryuji butted in, “Yeah! We’re teammates, Crow. You should tell us this stuff, ‘ya know. We all thought you were a loner or something.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s my best friend. And I’m not obligated to tell you about my personal relationships just because we’re working together,” Akechi quickly clarified, pulling out of the hug. “Well, you’re all over her, you might as well marry her or something,” Ryuji jabbed. “Ooh, Mona can be their child!” Haru chimed in. “...m-marry!? We’re still in school, idiot.” Akechi retaliated. “So you’d marry her if you weren’t in school?” Ann joked. 

Everyone was ganging up on Akechi, and to be honest, it was kind of funny. It’s rare to see the detective as flustered as he is right now. “Agh, just shut up, all of you. Aren’t you supposed to make fun of Ryuji?” Akechi growled, turning away. “Wait, what!?” Ryuji cries out. You get everyone’s attention when you suddenly stand up. “Crow.” “...what?” Akechi replied, standing up to face you. “Will you…” you kneeled down and pretended to hold an engagement ring box, “marry me?” You tried to keep a straight face for the joke, while the others watching burst out laughing. 

Akechi, on the other hand, was not laughing. It was impossible to read his expression, it was a mix of almost every emotion possible. His face was red; from embarrassment, anger or something else, you didn’t know. In an attempt to change the subject, he turns to face the four members that were fighting the shadow. “They’re sure taking a while battling that shadow, is it a rare-” he suddenly freezes upon realizing the four of them were quietly enjoying the scene playing out with the other thieves. “Wha- Seriously? We don’t have time to waste, what are you all standing around for?” Akechi scoffed. 

“We just got curious as to what you were all talking about. Crow’s right, let’s get going,” Akira responded before walking away, “But, damn. To turn down a proposal from a girl like that, so cruel, Crow.” The other members followed their leader, while you watched Akechi deadpan at Akira’s remark. “I can’t believe you rejected me, Crow!” you fake cried, still going along with the joke. “I didn’t... reject you.” “What?” “We’re getting left behind again, come on,” Akechi proceeded to run towards the rest of the group, you following after realizing he was leaving you behind as well. 

This whole situation with Yamazaki and the Phantom Thieves of Hearts was confusing to say the least. The time you spent as Yamazaki’s prisoner was painful, but you’re somewhat thankful for it. You’ve made some new friends and grown closer to Akechi. Maybe you’d join the Phantom Thieves, maybe you wouldn’t - you weren’t sure. What you were sure of right now was that you and the Phantom Thieves are going to steal Yamazaki’s heart and make him pay for his crimes. The other thing you were sure of was that you’re going to stay by Akechi’s side for as long as possible, and that you’re incredibly grateful to have met the stubborn yet dorky detective known as Goro Akechi. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so  
> 1\. i'm trying a new writing style here, i hope it's fine  
> 2\. i have a habit of overwriting, i went really overboard with this lol  
> 3\. i haven't written something in months so sorry if this is bad oops  
> 4\. i might make a part two of this for another prompt, idk
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
